


Q & A

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, POV Third Person, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie has a question for Jeremy, Jeremy doesn't think it's even a question, and rock, paper scissors is not a sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q & A

Jeremy didn't hear the door to the editing room open, and didn't notice anyone had entered the room until someone covered his eyes from behind him. "Guess who?"

Jeremy pretended to think for a moment before asking, "Jenny?" Natalie's hands dropped instantly, and he turned to face her as she sat in the chair next to him.

"Jeremy—"

"I was joking."

"Jokes about your porn star ex-girlfriend aren't funny."

"I think…" Jeremy began, but gave up before getting out any more of the sentence. "You know what, never mind. What can I do for you?"

"What, I need a reason to be around you?"

"No…"

"I mean, I _am_ your girlfriend, so every now and then I do like to—"

"Natalie," Jeremy said slowly. "I'm sorry, and you know I love you very much, but I have a lot of work to do right now."

Natalie smiled at him, her slightly irritated expression vanishing immediately and leaving Jeremy to wonder if she'd done that just to fluster him. "Actually, I have a question."

Jeremy spread his hands. "Ask away."

"A&amp;E's covering a rock, paper scissors tournament."

He just stared at her, searching for a response, and finally realized he had no idea what kind of answer she wanted. "That's not a question."

"My question is, why aren't we covering it?"

"Because we're a sports show, Natalie."

"And?"

"Rock, paper scissors is not a sport."

"Dan says poker's a sport. Why can't this be?"

"You know, there's a reason we don't listen to Dan about these things."

"No, I'm serious. Why can't it be a sport?"

"Natalie, garbage can basketball is more of a sport. It's ridiculous."

"I agree that it's ridiculous."

"Good."

"I still think we should be covering it."

Jeremy looked at Natalie, silently wondering whether it would be wise to bring up the question of when exactly she had lost her mind. Natalie looked back, clearly not about to leave until she got some sort of answer. At last, Jeremy sighed and said, "Tell you what? Why don't you bring it up at the next rundown meeting."

She sat back in her chair and smiled a little. "You think that's a good idea?"

He nodded. "You know what else is a good idea?"

"Letting you work?"

"Exactly."

Natalie grinned and leaned over to kiss him, but pulled away after a minute to ask, "You're _sure_ rock, paper scissors isn't a sport?"

"Positive."


End file.
